Randy Cunningham RP Story Part 3
by Rachel420
Summary: This is part three of my RC9GN Rp story. I recommend reading parts one and two first.
1. Some people r worth risking your life 4

Previously...

 _ **Rose had her gun and her bow and arrows and landed in the tree in Randy's yard. Rachel saw him and looked at him. "What are you doing?" she asked. Randy looked at Rachel. "I'm wearing the ninja suit. Just in case some unwanted guest shows up..." he replied. Rachel smiled softly and nodded. Leo helped her to the couch. Rose held her bow and aimed it at Rachel. She released it and it shattered the window and the arrow nearly stabbed Rachel but she ducked quickly. Randy rushed up and dragged the couch away from the window and gave Rachel some smoke bombs.**_

 _ **Rachel saw the arrow that was now stuck in the wall. "...I-If I wouldn't have ducked right then it would have k-killed me..." she said. Rose grabbed another arrow aiming at her again from another angle. Randy quickly scooped Rachel off the couch and threw a smoke bomb. Rose growled and looked for them. Rachel flinched as he scooped her up cause of her side. Randy looked at her. "Sorry." he whispered as he run outside with Rachel in his arms and ducked behind a wheelbarrow.**_

 _ **Rachel smiled at him trying to hide the pain she was in. Rose looked for them and saw the wheelbarrow and shot it with the gun. Randy saw the bullet whizz by his head and with a slightly shaking hand threw another smoke bomb and appeared just a little a ways from his house. Rose growled and looked around again. Randy carefully laid Rachel down and quickly started to use the art of healing on her wounds. Rachel smiled at him but saw Rose perched on the fence right behind him about to kill him and shoved him out of the way right as she fired.**_

 **Chapter 51**

Some people are worth risking your life for

Randy heard the gunfire and halfway to the ground he turned towards Rose and threw a huge fireball at her. Rose fell off the fence. Rachel fell to the ground on her back and was breathing rapidly. Her side/chest area was bleeding badly. Randy turned around and saw Rachel. "Aw man, no!" he exclaimed and quickly crawled up beside her and took off his scarf and tried to stop the bleeding with it. "Rachel hang in there." he said to her.

Rachel looked at him, tears in her eyes and carefully nodded. She gasped in pain. "...I-I'll be right back..." Randy said to her and sprinted to towards Rose with a ninja ring in both hands. Rose got up and saw him. She flipped out of the way and back into the tree and fled. Rachel started to look pale. Randy skidded to a stop and raced back to Rachel and used the art of healing, this time trying to focus on her wounds. Rachel looked dizzy and about to pass out.

Her vision was blurring up. Randy noticed and finished healing her wounds and quickly threw a smoke bomb and appeared back in his house. Rachel was fighting to stay awake. She looked at him dizzily. Flare flew up. "Where's Rachel's mask?!" Randy asked Flare sounding a little panicked. "I'm not sure..." she said. Rachel's leg and side were still bleeding. Randy saw her other two wounds and laid Rachel on the couch and tried again to use the art of healing.

Flare looked at him. "I hope she'll be okay..." she said and Rachel passed out and looked paler. "...Me too Flare...but I need to find her ninja mask." he said to Flare and dashed off and went into her room looking for her mask. Flare watched over Rachel and her breathing was slowing and so was her heart. Nomi helped Randy look. Rose looked at Rachel's ninja mask she had snatched and smiled.


	2. A test

Chapter 52

A test

Randy stopped and looked at his hand and suddenly turned and ran back to Rachel. He then pulled off his ninja mask and put it on Rachel, just to see if it would work. It wasn't working. Flare looked at him. "I'm not sure what to do anymore..." she said.

Rose went back to Mcfist's with Rachel's ninja mask. A worried expression appeared on Randy's face and he carefully removed his ninja mask from Rachel. "Is- wait...why isn't Rose attacking?" he said quietly. "She was after Rachel...She knew Rachel would risk her life to save you..." she said looking at Rachel then back at Randy.

Randy was quiet then looked at Flare and then buried his face in his ninja mask and put it on. Flare looked at him. "I'm sure she'll be fine judging by the fact that her breathing has returned to normal." she said. Randy looked at Rachel and gave a small sigh of relief. "...This has to stop...They have to be stopped." he said. Flare nodded as Rachel slightly woke up. "Ow..." she moaned. Randy stood up and looked at Flare and Rachel. Rachel looked at Randy and slightly smiled. "I did as you asked..." she said.

Randy looked at her for a moment then remembered what he said to her when she got shot and gave a small smile under his ninja mask. "...Glad you're ok." he replied. "I'm just glad you're okay too." she replied and Flare smiled. Randy's expression softened a little but he was still tired of everyone trying to exterminate them, like they were bugs or something. Rachel tried to get up but it hurt her and she fell back down. Randy looked at Rachel.

"Maybe you should rest." he said to her. Rachel nodded and got up onto the couch and laid down and fell back asleep. Randy went and got a blanket for Rachel and covered her up and then began to clean up the broken glass from off the floor. Flare curled up with Rachel. Rose went back to Mcfist's with Rachel's ninja mask. Randy finished cleaning up some of the mess and then went to Mcfist's. Viceroy saw Rose with Rachel's mask. "How did you get that?" he asked. Randy snuck into the building and concealed himself in the shadows and looked for Rose. "I stole it from Rachel." she replied and Viceroy looked at it and told Mcfist to come look at what Rose brought.

Mcfist walked into the room. "What is it this time?" Mcfist asked. Randy heard Mcfist's voice and went closer to hear what he was saying. Rose showed him the ninja mask. "this." she replied. Mcfist raised an eyebrow. "A mask...wait isn't that's Rachel's?" he asked. Rose nodded. "Yeah. I swiped it from her. I had a feeling she'd risk her life to save the ninja." she said. Mcfist looked at Rose. "Hmm, so... did you destroy them?" he asked her. "Not quite. I'm working on it. Rachel's very vulnerable now that she almost died and is recovering." she replied. "Oh...You said something about "she'd risk her life to save the ninja". Do you think the ninja will do the same?" he asked.

Rose thought. "probably." she replied. Mcfist looked at Viceroy. Randy grabbed a smoke bomb and held it in his hand. Viceroy sent some Scrpodogs with rose to attack Rachel. Randy smoke bombed out of Mcfist's and quickly ambushed Rose and the Scrpodogs, unleashing electro bombs on them. Rose attacked Randy and the Scrpodogs pinned him down. Rose went for Rachel. Randy didn't know why Rose wanted to get rid of Rachel but he knew he needed to stop her. Randy went into ninja ice rage to freeze the Scrpodogs and the liquid in them.

The Scrpodogs froze and Rachel was still sleeping and rose walked up to her. Randy managed to get free and threw a smoke bomb and then appeared in his house and quickly tackled Rose. Rose growled and grabbed one of the swords out of Rachel's ninja mask and aimed it at him. Randy's eyes widened and he dodged while grabbing the sword in her hand but got his arm cut in the progress. Rose dropped the sword and grabbed her gun.

Randy quickly wrestled Rose to the floor. She aimed the gun at him. Randy jumped back away from her and kicking her hand with the gun as he jumped. Rose growled and picked the gun back up then aimed it at Rachel but then she stopped and lowered the gun and put it away and smiled. She stood up grabbing a smoke bomb from Rachel's mask and disappeared in the smoke. Randy stood up and looked around. "What the juice...was that about?" he said to himself.


	3. Anubis

Chapter 53

Anubis

Rachel sat up and yawned and then looked at Randy. "What the Juice are you doing still up?" she asked. Viceroy worked on a new robot. Randy took off his ninja mask and hid his arms behind his back and looked at Rachel. "...I was spying on Mcfist..." he replied. Rachel yawned again and looked at him. "We have school tomorrow...Get some sleep..." she said before falling asleep again.

Randy sighed and wrapped up the cut on his arm. Then he went into his room fell asleep on his bed. The next morning Rachel got up and rubbed her eyes. Randy woke up staring at the ceiling and then sluggishly got up and took off the bandage from his arm and got ready for school.

Rachel was up and ready. She had already eaten. Randy had his backpack on and grabbed an apple and started eating it as he walked to the door. Rachel quickly followed and they headed to school. A few minutes later they reach the school. Randy finished eating his apple and tossed it into a nearby trash can. They got to class and Ms. Driscoll was teaching about Egypt.

"Anubis is the Greek name for a jackal-headed god associated with mummification and the afterlife in ancient Egyptian religion. He is the son of Nephthys and Set according to the Egyptian mythology. According to the Akkadian transcription in the Amarna letters, Anubis' name was vocalized in Egyptian as Anapa. The oldest known mention of Anubis is in the Old Kingdom pyramid texts, where he is associated with the burial of the pharaoh. At this time, Anubis was the most important god of the dead but he was replaced during the Middle Kingdom by Osiris." she said explaining Anubis.

A loud crash was heard from down the hall way. Randy raised his eyebrows and looked to the hall way, seeing students running by panicking. Rachel glanced at him and looked out into the hall. She snuck out of class since she was close to the door to see what was going on and go ninja. Randy stood up. "I need to use the bathroom." he announced walked out of the room. Howard slightly chuckled. Rachel saw Randy and then looked around again then slid her mask on. She heard something coming their way. Randy heard it too and quickly went in a corner and put on his mask as well. A robot Anubis showed up and Rachel drew her sword. "Smoke Bomb!" Randy said as he jumped out of the smoke, throwing some ninja rings at the robot's head.

The robot dodged and whipped the linen like rope around Randy's arms. "Ninja spike slash!" he called out as he used the spikes on his foot to cut through the linen rope. The robot Anubis growled and tripped him and wrapped his arms and legs together. "I really need to pay more attention in class." Randy said trying to break free. Rachel giggled at that and was trying to fight the Anubis robot. "Ms. Driscoll said 'Anubis is the Greek name for a jackal-headed god associated with mummification and the afterlife in ancient Egyptian religion.' Does that help?" she asked and it mummified all him except his head then did the same to Rachel. Randy rolled over and looked at Rachel. "That explains a lot." he said and went into ninja rage.

Rachel started to do the same but the robot picked her up. "Put me down!" she barked struggling to get free. Randy burned through the linen rope and drew out two of his swords and jump at the Anubis robot slashing its arms. It dropped Rachel and it smacked Randy. Rachel got out of the linen ropes. It wrapped its linen around Randy's arms and legs again. Randy glared at the robot. "Come on this is just ridiculous!" he snorted. Rachel jumped onto its back and covered its eyes.

It tried to get her off. Randy managed to get free and ran up to it and sliced its legs. It fell over but fixed itself with the linen. It threw Rachel off and was now fighting Randy. Randy slid up behind it. "Ninja Tengu fire ball!" he called out and sent it into the back of robot. It fell over onto the ground. Rachel stood up. "Is it defeated?" she asked. Randy grabbed his sword and walked up to the robot's head and jabbed his sword into it. "I think so..." he replied. The robot laid completely still.


	4. Trying to convince Rose

Chapter 54

Trying to convince Rose

Rachel nodded. The robot started moving and wrapped it's self-up and fixed itself and glared at Randy. "Ook it's not." he said going into ninja rage and wrapping his ninja scarf around the robot's arm to its sides. The robot growled and got loose from the scarf and pinned Randy to the wall and Rachel tried to get it away from him. Randy swung his foot up kicking it in the jaw. The Anubis growled and smacked him against the wall trying to knock him out. Rachel was trying to get it away. "Oow." Randy whined slightly dazed and shook his head. "...Go into ninja rage maybe we can burn it!" he shouted at Rachel going into ninja rage.

Rachel did the same and the robot smacked him against the wall repeatedly. Randy flinched as he hit the wall and his ninja rage faded away and he started losing consciousness. Rachel continued to try. The robot kicked her away and slammed Randy into the wall once more. Randy passed out. "No!" Rachel cried trying to get up but she hurt all over. The Anubis smirked and it left carrying Randy. Howard ran out into the hall and found Rachel on the ground passed out. Randy came to and groaned his body ached. He was wrapped up like a mummy again and in a cage.

Viceroy alerted Mcfist that the Anubis caught the ninja. Mcfist was happy to hear the news and came to see Viceroy. The Anubis robot watched Randy just in case. Viceroy and Rose saw Mcfist walk up. Howard tried to wake up Rachel. "Viceroy, I heard your contraption caught the ninja...again!" he said and shouted the last part. Randy blinked and saw The Anubis robot. "Yes. It did." he said and turned towards Randy and Rose dashed over and perched herself on top of the cage and looked at Randy with a devilish smile. "Since Rachel isn't here, what's keeping me from telling them who you are?" she whispered to him.

Randy looked her. "Why? You know if the sorcerer gets free, everyone dies." he whispered back. "Why is the ninja wrapped up?" Mcfist asked looking the ninja from a short distance. Rose thought about that for a second. "So? What if he doesn't?" she whispered. "So he doesn't escape." Viceroy replied. "Hey, he's there for a reason." Randy whispered to her. Mcfist looked at Viceroy. "Hmm so now that we have the ninja...how should we get rid of him?" he asked Viceroy.


	5. Rose discovers the truth

Chapter 55

Rose discovers the truth

Viceroy looked at Rose and the Anubis robot. "One of them can destroy him or one of the Scrpodogs can." he replied. Rose looked at Randy for a moment. "..." She just went quite for a minute and then looked at him again. "I searched for the history behind him and the ninja and I found it...And I don't like the results...You're right he would destroy everything and everyone...Hang tight." she said looking at him. Rachel finally woke up. "Ow...Where did they go?" she asked Howard and he looked at her. "Where did who go?" he asked and Rachel looked at him but then saw students coming down the hall. "The ninja. Where did he go?" she asked again.

Randy nodded he was ready to go into ninja rage. "Those Scrpodogs of yours don't seem to do much, why did you make them in the first place?" Mcfist asked. "Rose wanted a pet." Viceroy replied. Rose broke open the cage and cut the ropes holding Randy down. "Come on!" she said helping him up. "Ok." he replied following her. The Anubis chased after them. Rose grabbed his hand and ran faster. She pulled him to the side and they hid as the Anubis passed them. Randy pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it down and disappeared with Rose out of there.

Rose looked at him and smiled softly. Rachel ran out of the school searching for Randy. Rose thought for a moment then looked back at Randy. "I could be a spy for you and Rachel if you'd like." she said. Randy looked at Rose." I don't know...Viceroy is probably going to know since you help me out..." he replied. Rose sighed. "Yeah...I wonder if I go back if he would destroy me..." She said and Rachel finally found them and ran up. "He might." Randy said quietly then turned to see Rachel. "Rachel." he said. Rachel smiled at him. She was glad to see he was okay. Rose and Rachel just sort of glared at each other for a moment. Randy looked at the two. "Ok...so Rose finally knows the truth about the sorcerer." he interrupted there silences. Rose nodded.

"I want to help." she said and Rachel stared at her for a bit then sighed. "Fine." she said. She wasn't exactly happy about this. "...Alright." Randy said feeling a little awkward between them both. Rachel headed to Randy's house. Rose thought for minute. "I'll be back. I'm going to see if Dad would kill Me." she said and wondered off. Randy stared for a moment then smoke bomb to his house and took off his mask. Rachel walked in. Randy tuck his ninja mask away and looked at Rachel. Rachel took her ninja mask off and sat down. She looked exhausted. She was pale and looked as if she'd pass out any minute. Randy was surprised to see her look so pale and quickly walked up to her. "Rachel? What happened?" he asked. Rachel looked at him and shrugged.

"I'm not sure...I just remember that Anubis robot knocking you out and then I blacked out and woke back up with Howard beside me...My head hurts and I've been searching high and low for you..." she explained and rubbed her eyes and her vision got fuzzy and she passed out onto the couch. Randy had a worried look on his face and carefully picked Rachel up and carried her to her room. Rachel slept. She was worn out from the fight earlier but something else was wrong. Rachel looked really pale and Flare flew up. "Is she alright?" she asked. Rachel was running a high fever. Randy shook his. "I don't think so. She looks really pale." he said. "And now she's running fever." Flare said.

Flare was worried. "Maybe she got sick. I'm not sure why though." she said. Randy looked at Flare. "I'm wondering how? I'm a ninja not Doctor." he said. Flare giggled at that. "Usually if someone gets sick they get paler than normal so she should be fine. She probably just got a fever. She'll be fine." she said. Randy looked at Rachel. "Ok if you say so..." he replied to Flare and went and sat on the window bed. Flare watched Rachel and Leo came in the room and curled up at Randy's feet. Randy looked down at Leo and sighed. Leo looked at him and tilted his head. Randy slightly smiled and reached out and patted Leo on the head. Leo thumped his foot repeatedly. "You're a good dog, Leo." Randy chuckled.

Leo wagged his tail. "I'll be right back." Randy said and stood up and walked out of the room. Leo nodded. Randy walked into kitchen and found half of a ham sandwich and looked at it. "Looks edible..." he said to himself and took it and headed back. Leo was curled up. It was getting late. Rose walked into Mcfist's. "Hello?" she called out. Randy walked into Rachel's room and looked out the window. "Man, I totally forgot about school and Rose..." he said looking outside. Viceroy saw her. "Why did you help him?!" he yelled at her. Rose looked down. "...I-I..."She stammered. "I might have to destroy you now..." he said still angry.

"Tell me why you helped him and who he is and I'll spare you." He said and Rose looked at him. "...I...I-I d- Wait. I don't have to listen to you!" She snapped. "I helped him cause it was the right thing to do and he gave me a new look on this and I'm not helping the Sorcerer!" she barked and grabbed one of the smoke bombs she still had and disappeared and reappeared in front of Randy's house. Randy now almost done eating his sandwich saw Rose outside and went to go open up the door. Rose smiled softly at him as he opened the door and she stepped inside. It was pouring rain now and so she was soaked but she didn't mind. Randy closed the door and looked at Rose. "So...how did go?" he asked her. "Terrible..." she replied looking down.


	6. The masters of grave punching

Chapter 56

The masters of grave punching

"...sorry to hear that." Randy said. Rose nodded. Rachel started to wake up. Randy sighed. "Well at least you escaped..." he replied. Rose nodded. "Smoke bombs are so handy." she said. "Yes they are." Randy replied with a smile. Rachel got up and looked around. Rose smiled back. Randy looked out the window to see how the weather was. Rachel walked in the room with Leo and Flare following her. It was still pouring rain. Randy turned to see Rachel and smiled. Rachel smiled back. Rose waved and Rachel smiled softly. "I think I just need a nap." Rachel said rubbing her eyes again. Randy nodded. "Probably." he said. She sat down and smiled. Leo curled up in her lap. Randy looked around. "So now what?" he asked. Rachel and Rose shrugged. "Beats me." Rachel said.

"Hmm I have the grave puncher game series." he said. Rose tilted her head. "Grave puncher?" she asked and Rachel smiled. Randy looked at Rose. "It's just one of the greatest games of all time!" he replied grinning. Rose smiled. "It sounds fun." she said. "Ok, I'll go set it up." Randy said and sprinted down the hallway and into his room. Rose and Rachel followed. Randy set the game up and laid out the game controllers on the floor. Rose and Rachel walked in a sat down each grabbing a controller. Randy sat down. Rachel smiled at Randy. "Ready?" she asked. Randy smiled and picked up the controller. "Ready." he replied. They started and Rachel and Rose were tied.

"I should've seen this coming." Randy said, lowering down his game controller. He knew he had lost. Rachel and Rose ended up tying. Randy looked at them. "...You two just pulverized this game." he said. Rachel and Rose looked at each other, then at Randy. "What now?" Rachel asked. Randy looked at Rachel and was about to reply but interrupted by a loud rumbling of thunder and the lights started to flicker. Rose looked outside. "Wow. It's really raining now!" she said. Randy looked outside. "Yeah but at least we still have power." he replied. And right after he said that the power went out. "You were saying?" Rose said. "I was trying to think positive." he mumbled.

Rachel giggled. She made a small fire ball so they could see. Randy sighed. "I'll go and try to turn the power back on." he said and opened up the window and stepped outside. It was POURING rain outside. "Agh! So cold!" Randy yelped and quickly jumped back inside already soaked to the bone. "O-ok m-maybe we can wait..." he said. Rachel handed him a towel. Rose shut the window as lightning stuck right outside the window but didn't catch the ground on fire. "Thanks." Randy said to Rachel as he finished soaking most of the water off his clothes with the towel. "Welcome." she said. "It's raining so hard; I'm surprised that isn't...um never mind." Randy said.

Rachel giggled. Rose smiled. Randy slightly chuckled and took out his phone and sent a text message to Howard. "Hey Howard, have you seen the weather outside?" "Yeah." he replied. "It knocked out the power here." Randy texted back. "Same." Howard texted. Rachel looked around. "WTJ! Well texts u later." Randy texted. Rachel got Flare and brought her to Randy's room. Rose looked outside. Randy put his phone away.

Meanwhile back at McFist factories. "Why is it every time we have the ninja "he" escapes?!" Mcfist shouted at Viceroy. Viceroy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe cause there's two ninjas." he replied. Mcfist look at Viceroy. "Uh, what is that supposed to mean? Mcfist asked still angry. Viceroy sighed. "If one gets captured the other saves them." he replied. "...Why can't we just captured them both at the same time?" he asked. "I guess we can try that again." Viceroy said and sent robo apes.


	7. Breaking out of Mcfists

Chapter 57

Breaking out of Mcfists

"Again?" Mcfist mumbled. "Yes we have tried this before." Viceroy said. Rachel saw the Robo apes. "Um...Randy..." she said looking out the window. "...Yes?" Randy replied as he walked over to the window. Rachel pointed at the Robo apes. The rain has lightened up a bit. Rose went outside to distract the robo apes but they reset her robot half and she passed out. "Robo apes?" Randy said and stepped to the side against the wall and put on his ninja mask. "Smoke Bomb!" he shouted and appeared outside. Rachel appeared beside him in her ninja suit. Randy drew out his sword and rushed up to them. "Ninja slash!" he called out as he slashed through some of the Robo apes.

Rachel tried to attack some but they grabbed her from behind. "Hey! Let go!" she yelled trying to break free. Randy turned around and charged at the Robo apes attacking Rachel. Some other Robo apes grabbed Randy. They knocked Rachel out. "Rachel!" Randy called out, trying to get free from them. They knocked him out too and dragged them to Mcfist's. A while later Randy woke up and shook his head. Rachel was strapped down to a table in another room. Viceroy aimed his machine at her and turned it on. Randy looked around. "Huh...Rachel?" he called out.

A few Robo apes were guarding Randy. Rachel remained unconscious. Randy got up and quickly took out a smoke bomb, using the smoke as a cover and using his sword to brake free. He quickly slipped away and searched for Rachel. Rachel was in a room not far from where Randy was. Viceroy had left her alone in the room for Randy to find her. There was a black streak hidden in her hair. Randy found Rachel and cut her free from the straps. "Ok... now to find Rose." he whispered. He picked up Rachel and jump into the shadows.

Viceroy was working on Rose and reset her so she would obey now. Randy found Viceroy and Rose and watched to see what was happening. Rachel moaned a bit. Rose was asleep. Viceroy finished and let her rest. Randy looked at Rachel and sighed. He left Mcfist's with only Rachel and returned to his place. Rachel moaned again. She moved her head and Randy saw the black streak in her hair. "That's odd... I don't remember seeing a black streak in her hair before." Randy said quietly as he walked into the house. Rachel started to wake up.

Randy laid her down on the couch and suddenly the power came back on. "Good timing." Randy commended. Rachel opened her eyes. "Randy?" she asked. Her vision was a bit fuzzy. "I'm here. You alright?" Randy asked as he took off his ninja mask and looked at her. "My head hurts a bit but other than that I'm fine." she said. Howard found out about the battle of the bands that was going to be going on tomorrow. "That's good but... I can't believe we got knocked out by Robo apes..." Randy said as he rubbed his head. "Maybe Viceroy upgraded them." Rachel said. The black streak was spreading slowly but defiantly spreading. Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Um Rachel... Why is your hair turning black?" he asked. Rachel saw her hair. "What the Juice?! I don't know!" she said. "Don't panic um a-at least it's not turning gray?" Randy said nervously, not sure what was happening to her. Rachel slightly rolled her eyes. "I guess so." she said. Randy stared at her. "..I'm thinking Viceroy probably did something to you...but what?" Randy said to Rachel. "I'm not sure." she said. "I didn't see what happened." Randy said. "Hopefully nothing bad." she said. "Yeah...Are you sure you feel alright?" he asked her. "I feel fine." She said and Howard told Randy about the battle of the bands.

"Good because there's the battle of the bands tomorrow!" Randy said smiling. Rachel smiled. "That sounds fun!" she said. "It is." Randy replied. Rachel looked over at Flare and picked her up. "Well it's getting late so, see you on the morning?" she asked smiling softly. Randy nodded. "Good night, see ya in the morning." he replied and went to his room. Rachel went to her room and laid down and put Flare down. Randy laid down on his bed and tried to sleep. He was worried about Rachel but he finally fall asleep. Rachel fell asleep. Her hair turned completely black.


	8. Nightshade aka Dark Rachel

Chapter 58

Nightshade aka Dark Rachel

In the morning, Randy woke up and quickly got up but flinched, his body was a little sore from the day before. Rachel was still sleeping. Randy got ready and had some breakfast. He noticed Rachel wasn't up yet. Flare flew down stairs. Rachel rolled over. Randy finished eating and saw Flare. "Morning Flare." he said. Flare smiled. "Good morning." She said. Rachel was still sleeping. Randy smiled and went to wake up Rachel. "Rachel!" Randy called out as he walked up the stairs. Rachel just pulled the blankets over her head and rolled over. Battle of the Bands was going to start in half an hour. Randy peeked inside her room. "...Rachel! It's time to get up, were going to be late!" he said.

Rachel sat up. She was already dressed but she just climbed back into bed. Her hair was a deep black now. "Fine..." she said getting up. Randy stared at her. "...Okay then..." he said as he stepped away from her door. "Why is her hair back?" he thought to himself. Rachel came down stairs. Flare looked at her. Randy looked at Flare and shrugged his shoulders. Rachel looked at Randy. "Are you ready?" she asked. "Yes I am." Randy replied and opened up the door for her. She smiled and walked out and headed to the school. When they arrived at school, Randy looked for Howard. Howard was waiting by the door. "There you are Cunningham! What took so long?" he asked.

Rachel smiled. "Sorry Bro, long story but the important thing is that we are here." Randy said. Howard smiled. "Alright I'll give you that. They just now started." he said. Rachel went to watch. Randy smiled. Rachel walked around. Randy grasped his Keytar and looked at Howard. Howard had his drums. He smiled at Randy. Rachel watched and waited. "Looks like we are going on stage." Randy said to Howard smiling.

Howard nodded. Randy walked on stage with Howard. Rachel watched. She leaned against a wall and she passed out. When she woke up her eyes shined reddish for a moment. "Now playing is "30 seconds to math." principal Slimovitz said to the crowd and Randy and Howard begin to play "detention deficit disorder."

Randy: It's 4 pm! And I'm still at school.

Howard: It's all good and peeps left school.

Randy: I can't remember when I was ever boreder!

Both: Cause I got a terminal case of, detention! Deficit! Disorder! "I got that" detention! Deficit! Disorder! "I got that" detention! Deficit! Disorder! I got it bbbbbbaaaad! Go!

"we are 30 seconds to math!" randy yelled. Rachel watched her eyes slightly glowing red. Principal slimovitz walked out on stage. "alright, everyone give a hand to 30 seconds to math." he said. Everyone clapped. Rachel did too ad she waited for her turn. Randy was smiling and waved as he and Howard walked off the stage. Rachel smiled. Howard smiled as they walked off. Principal slimovitz introduced who was next, it was Rachel. Rachel walked onto the stage. Her hair deep black and her eyes every now and then glistened blood red.

She started singing. "yeah, yeah, yeah. Insecure, in her skin. Like a puppet, a girl on a string. Broke away, learned to fly. If you want her back got o let her shine. So it looks like the jokes on you, cause the girl that you thought you knew, she's so gone! thats so over now! She's so gone! You won't find her around! You can look, but you won't see the girl I used to be, cause she, she's so gone." she sang. Her eyes shined red but only randy noticed. Randy's smile quickly faded from his face as he listened and watched Rachel sing. Rachel's eyes glistened a deep blood red as she finished and got off the stage.

Randy stared at Rachel then looked at Howard. "...Howard did you see that?" randy asked him. Howard shook his head. Randy raised his eyebrows. "what the juice?!" he exclaimed. Rachel was backstage. She was leaning on the wall. Randy went to see Rachel. Rachel saw him and smirked, her blood red eyes gleaming. Randy stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Rachel. "oh my ninja...what the juice did viceroy do to her?" he thought to himself. Rachel smirked at him. Flare flew up and landed on Randy's shoulder. "flare, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" randy asked flare.

Flare nodded. "yes...and I don't like it..." she said and Rachel smirked and walked off. Randy looked at flare. "I guess I'm going to mcfist." he said. Flare nodded. Rachel passed out again and when she woke up she didn't remember anything she just did. Randy left and put his ninja mask on and then smokebombed to mcfist's as the ninja. Viceroy was helping Rose do something. Randy quickly snuck into the building and found viceroy and rose and spied on them. Rose was fixing a camera. Viceroy smiled as he watched. "what are you up to?" randy thought to himself. Rose finished and smiled. Randy sighed. "we'll looks like rose has a home again...too bad they want to kill me." he thought.

Howard kept an eye on Rachel. Randy jumped down behind viceroy and rose. Rose whipped around and kicked randy. "wai-oof!" randy mumbled as he skidded backwards from her. "...Viceroy, I'm here to talk." randy said. Viceroy looked at him. "what about?" he asked as rose stood beside him. Randy looked at viceroy. "about the girl named Rachel, what did you do to her?" he asked. "did you ever read the book Dr. Jekyll and mr. Hyde? That's sort of what I did to her." he replied. "...what! Why would you even do that?" randy asked. "I don't know. I found it in the attic." he said.

Randy went quiet for a moment. "huh? Found what, the book?" he asked. "I found the machine I used and the book taped to it in the attic." he explained. Rose sighed. "sooo basically you just used a random machine on her..." randy said and face palmed. Rose looked up. "that pretty much sums up dad..." she said. Rachel woke up. "so you don't have a cure?" randy asked viceroy. "it'll wear off." he said. "well er...thanks for your time, I'll be going now. Smoke bomb." randy said as he threw a smoke bomb. Rachel was dizzy. Howard was waiting on randy.

Randy appeared at school and jumped into a bush taking off his ninja mask and jumped back out as randy then ran up to Howard. Howard was making sure Rachel was okay the best he could. Rachel rubbed her eyes. "is Rachel alright?" randy asked slightly panting. "Yeah. She's fine." Howard replied and Rachel looked up at Randy. "What happened?" She asked. "You must have passed out...?"Rachel nodded. "I think so." She replied standing up.

"Do you remember what happened?" Randy asked Rachel. Rachel shook her head. "Hmm." Randy murmured then looked at her eyes to check if they were red. They were her normal sapphire blue. Howard looked at him. Randy suddenly realized that Howard hadn't seen Rachel eyes turn red and looked at Howard. "At least it's nothing too serious..." Randy said. Howard nodded. Rachel leaned on a tree. Randy turned to look at Rachel. "Rachel?" Randy said to her. "Yes?" she asked softly. "Are you sure you feel ok?" He asked. She started to nod but then shook her head no. "My head hurts..." she said. "The battle of the bands is over. So I guess we can go to my place and Rachel can rest and we can play some Grave Puncher." Randy said.

Howard nodded. Rachel followed them back to Randy's house. Once they arrived, Randy made sure Rachel safely got to her room before he went to play Grave Puncher with Howard. Rachel fell asleep. Howard had setup the game. Randy walked into the room and sat down, picking up a game controller. Howard started the game. Randy played the game but seem slightly distracted. Howard looked at him. Rachel started coughing a bit and she was running fever cause of her dark side trying to take over again but was weakening her. Randy won the game by the skin of his teeth and heard Rachel coughing.

Rachel's dark side had taken a human form. The same form as when she had control of Rachel and she now had no need for Rachel. She blocked the door so no one could get in and was attempting to kill Rachel. "I'll be right back." Randy said to Howard as he walked out of the room and went upstairs. She was chocking Rachel. Rachel was coughing and gasping for air.

Randy heard her and noticed that the door was not opening. He then quickly managed to push through the blockage and charged at Rachel's attacker knocking her down. She hissed at Randy. She had slight fangs and Rachel fell to the ground gasping for air. The dark side hissed and kicked Randy off. Randy fell on his back but slipped on his ninja mask on, in the progress. "It...It looks like a honking vampire!" Randy said slightly confused in what was happening and jumped over to protect Rachel.

Rachel slightly nodded. "Yeah...it...kinda...does...it's my dark side..." she said and it attacked Randy and was trying to get to Rachel. Randy fought with Rachel's dark side and tried to knock her out. Rachel finally caught her breath and was watching. She hissed at him and jumped out the window. Randy looked at Rachel and then looked out the window. "Well that was weird..." she said.

Viceroy had built a new machine and told Rose to use it on the ninja and Rachel. Randy looked at her. "Yeah…really weird." He said. Rose sneaked into Randy's house with a gun looking machine. "Wow, talk about split personality." Randy said quietly. Rose aimed it and Randy and Rachel and fired. First it hit Rachel and she disappeared. She aimed at Randy. "WHAT the juice?!" Randy yelled horrified in what he just saw and froze up.


	9. How to prove you went to the future

Chapter 59

How to prove you went to the future

Hiccup was talking with Astrid at the Dragon Academy. Rose shot him with it and he blacked out. Randy appeared by the gate, hitting the ground with a small thud. He was unconscious. Hiccup was still talking with Astrid. "But Astrid! I'm not lying! I did go to the future!" He explained. Rachel was knocked out in the forest in the cove. Toothless perked his head up hearing Randy hit the ground. He nudged Hiccup towards. "Ok then can you prove it!" Astrid said not noticing Randy lying on the ground.

"Um..." he whispered and then Toothless nudged him over to Randy. "What in the name of Thor?! Astrid! Come here!" he exclaimed. Astrid walked up beside Hiccup and saw Randy. "Who's what?" she asked. Hiccup looked at her. "I met him in the future." he said. Toothless looked at Randy. "We did. Welcome to berk!" Hiccup said. "Oh Randy! This is Astrid. Astrid, this is Randy. Hey, where's Rachel?" Hiccup asked. Alya found Rachel in the cove and she whistled and called her night fury Leo and flew to the academy. Randy gave a quick look around. "I... don't know." Randy replied.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. He gave her an 'I told you so!' look and smiled. Alya and Leo landed as Hiccup told Toothless to go get the others. "Hiccup! A girl is in the cove knocked out cold!" She exclaimed. Hiccup looked at her. "Go stay with her till we get there." he replied. Alya nodded and got Leo and flew off. Randy looked at Hiccup. "That could be Rachel!" he said. Hiccup nodded and looked at Astrid. "Bring the others to the cove when they get here." he said and called Toothless and climbed on and offered Randy a hand to climb on. "Alright." Astrid replied. Randy took Hiccup's hand and climbed on.

Toothless took off towards the cove. Astrid called her dragon, Stormfly and waited for the others. Hiccup landed Toothless in the cove. Alya was with Rachel. Randy jumped off Toothless and rushed over to Rachel. Astrid saw the others and told them to go to the cove. Snout-lout sighed. "Cause Hiccup said so?" he asked looking at Hook-Fang. Hiccup got off of Toothless and walked over. Rachel started to wake up. "Ow...My head..." she said. Astrid climbed onto Stormfly. "Just repeating message." she replied. Hiccup helped her up. "Rachel, are you alright?" he asked. Snout lout sighed and told the twins. The twins looked at one and other and started to follow Astrid to the cove.

Rachel looked at Randy. "Where are we?" she asked. "We're on berk." Randy replied. Astrid arrived with the others following her. "How?" she asked as she stood up. Alya was talking to Hiccup. "If they are from the future then how are we going to explain this to your dad?" she asked and Hiccup shrugged. "I'll think of something." he said. "I'm not sure how but I remember seeing Rose holding something..." Randy said. Astrid landed Stormfly near Toothless and the others landed down by the cove. Rachel nodded and looked around. Hiccup smiled at Astrid. Astrid smiled as she slid off Stormfly.

"Well, we're here." she said. "Well, this is Randy and Rachel." Hiccup said. Randy turned to the others and waved. "Hi." Randy said. Astrid nodded. "So... two are supposedly from the future?" she asked. Snout lout looked at Hiccup. "Yes." Hiccup replied and saw Rachel starting to climb onto Toothless but winced in pain and fell to her knees. Randy noticed Rachel fall and walked up to her. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "I hurt all over..." she said gripping her legs. Randy thought for a moment and then felt around in his pockets for his ninja mask. It was in his hoodie pocket. Rachel looked at him. "Hey, I have an idea!" Hiccup exclaimed.


	10. Getting dragons

Chapter 60

Getting dragons

He looked at Astrid then back to Randy and Rachel. "You could get your own dragons!" he exclaimed. Randy took his mask out and looked at Hiccup. "What, for real?" Randy asked. "Well, you two would need them." Astrid said. Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. Especially with Alvin and the outcasts around." he said climbing onto Toothless. "Ook..." Randy said then looked at Rachel and whispered to her. "Do you think I should go ninja and used the art of healing?" he asked. "It would help." she said. Randy nodded and put on his ninja mask and began to use the art of healing on Rachel.

Astrid claimed back on Stormfly. Rachel smiled as the pain her legs went away. "Thanks." she said smiling. Hiccup offered a hand to Randy and Rachel to help them get on Toothless. "No problem." Randy said as he took off his ninja mask and quickly put into his hoodie pocket, before climbing on Toothless. Rachel climbed on too. Hiccup told the others to meet them at the Academy. "So where are we going?" Randy asked. "We're going to find my dad and let him know that you're here." Hiccup replied. "Hmm." Randy said and looked at Rachel. Rachel smiled at Randy. Randy smiled back.

They landed at Hiccup's house. "HICCUP!" His dad yelled and Hiccup sighed and told them to stay there. "Yes Dad?" He replied. "Where have you been?!" He asked. "Um some friends came to Berk..." he said. Randy got off Toothless. Rachel stayed on Toothless as Hiccup and his dad came outside. "So these are them Hiccup?" he asked. Hiccup nodded. "This is Randy and Rachel." he said. Randy smiled. "Hello." he said. Rachel smiled too. "Hi." she said. Storick smiled. "Hello." he replied and Hiccup smiled. "Hey, Are guys ready to get your own dragon?" he asked.

"Sure!" Randy replied as he climbed back on Toothless. Hiccup climbed on. "Bye dad! See you later!" he said and Toothless flew to the academy. Astrid saw them and smiled. Rachel smiled. "Alright! Let's see which dragon suits you." Hiccup said. Randy followed Rachel. Hiccup brought out the dragons they had. "Okay there's a deadly nadder, Gronkle, Monstrous Nightmare, Terrible Terror, Hideous Zipple back, and a ton more." He said.

Randy stared at the dragons. "Wow, that's a lot of dragons." he said. Hiccup nodded and started to explain the dragon's abilities. Rachel smiled as she walked over to the deadly nadder and held her hand out slowly. Randy noticed what Rachel was doing. The Deadly nadder let Rachel pet it and climb onto its back. "Awesome!" Rachel exclaimed as she carefully hugged the dragon. Hiccup smiled. Randy smiled as well but felt something breathing on his hand and suddenly realized he had his hand on a Monstrous Nightmare and looked at it. Rachel smiled. "I think he likes you." she said. Hiccup nodded. "Looks like it. Oh be careful cause Monstrous Nightmares can set them self on fire." he said.

"Um alright...but that's still BRUCE!" Randy exclaimed and carefully climbed on. Hiccup smiled. "Great! You have your own dragons now!" he said. Rachel smiled and her dragon started to fly. "Whoa." Randy said grab a hold of his dragon as it begin to crawl foreword. "Come on!" Rachel called to him as her dragon flew out. Randy smiled as his dragon took off and few up beside Rachel. She smiled as they flew over the ocean. "You know we still got to find a way back home." Randy said to Rachel. "I know." she said and something nearly shot them out of the sky. "What the juice!" She exclaimed. "What was that?" Randy asked as he looked around.

Another one went flying through the air. It knocked Rachel's dragon out of the sky. "Randy!" she exclaimed as she fell. "Rachel?!" Randy exclaimed as his dragon dived in after them. Randy slipped on his ninja mask. Rachel fell off her dragon and landed on an island. It was Out Cast Island. Randy jumped off his dragon as it landed down and he ran up to Rachel. "Rachel, are you ok?" he asked. Rachel nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." She said. They were surrounded. "Ah who do we have here?" Someone supposedly the leader of them asked. Randy didn't say anything. Rachel didn't either. "Bring them to the hideout and lock them up." He said.


	11. Meeting the Outcasts

Chapter 61

Meeting the outcasts

Randy quickly stood in a defense posture. The leader snapped his fingers and a whispering death showed up. They were outnumbered. "What the juice is that?" Randy said stepping closer to Rachel. "It's a Whispering Death." One of the guards replied stepping closer. Randy reached for a smoke bomb. One of the guards grabbed Rachel. "Hey!" She exclaimed trying to pull away. Randy threw the smoke bomb down and tried to get Rachel free from the guards. The guards coughed but the Whispering Death burrowed underground right under Randy. "Oh my ninja!" Randy shouted as he jumped away from it. "You're coming with us." One said and started to drag Rachel and they surrounded Randy. Randy looked around. "This is not... good." he said.

"Get moving!" One barked and shoved Randy and the Whispering Death resurfaced. Randy quickly walked along getting closer Rachel. Rachel looked at him. They led them to the hideout and locked them up. Rachel sighed. "Now what?" she asked. "We sneak out..." Randy said. "Um, we don't have a plan, we don't have our dragons, There are guards, there are deadly dragons, and we don't have back up." she said. Randy sighed and sat down on the ground. Rachel looked at him. Randy looked at Rachel. "Do you have your ninja suit?" he asked. She nodded. "I think so." She said and then thought for a moment and did a dragon call. Her dragon heard and flew to find Alya. Randy stared at Rachel. "...What was that about?" he asked. "Hiccup told me how to call my dragon." she said.

"Oh..."Randy replied. Alya found Hiccup and Astrid. "Randy and Rachel are captured by Alvin!" She exclaimed. "Astrid get the others!" Hiccup said. Rachel laid back. "Right!" Astrid said as she went to get the others. "Guy's get your dragons! We have to go help Randy and Rachel!" she said. Snout lout got Hook Fang. Alya got Leo and Hiccup got Toothless. Rachel waited. Alvin was going to throw them into the Dragon arena. The twins got Barf and Belch and Astrid got Stormfly. Alvin had told the guards to bring them to the Dragon arena. They threw Rachel in. Alya, Hiccup, and Snout lout were flying towards Out Cast Island. Randy looked at guards.

Astrid and the twins were not too far away from the others. Hiccup hoped that they were okay. Rachel got up and looked around. She heard growling but didn't see anything. Randy tried to get free to help Rachel. Astrid and the twins caught up with the rest as they quickly approach Out Cast Island. The Change wing tackled her. She tried to get away. They finally got to Out Cast Island. "Rachel!" Randy called out and twisted free from the guards and slid into the arena. The Change Wing was about to kill her when Hiccup and the others showed up. "Get Them!" Alvin exclaimed. Randy got Rachel away from the Change Wing while the twins started to destroy the Dragon arena. The Change wing growled and Randy and Rachel's dragons came to help them.

Astrid's dragon distracted the Change wing by throwing its spikes at it giving Randy and Rachel enough to get on their dragons. Rachel climbed on and flew off and Hiccup stalled Alvin and the guards. Randy got on and flew after Rachel. Astrid and the twins regrouped with the others. Hiccup took off again. "Come on!" he called to the others. "Right behind you, Hiccup!" Astrid said and the others follow. Alvin growled and the Whispering death flew after them. Alya shot it with Leo's fireball and followed Hiccup back to Berk. Rachel's arm was burned pretty badly from the change wing. Randy once again used the art of healing on Rachel's arm. It wasn't working. It was burned by the change wing's acid.


	12. Back in Norrisville but

Chapter 62

Back in Norrisville but…

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "I'll see what I can do about the burn when we get to berk." He said and Rachel nodded. Randy took off his ninja mask and put it in his hoodie as they came back to berk. They landed and Hiccup wrapped Rachel's arm up. Randy watched and was waiting to ask Hiccup about how he and Toothless got back to berk. "There you go." he said. Rachel thanked him. "So Hiccup, how did you come back from Norrisville?" Randy asked. "I'm not sure..." he replied. "Um...What do you mean?" Randy asked Hiccup. "We were just flying very quickly and one moment we were in Norrisville the next we are not far from berk." he explained. Rachel was now almost asleep on her dragon. Randy stared at Hiccup. "That does not make sense...but if that's the only way back, must as well try it." Randy said.

Rachel nodded. Randy climbed on his dragon. Rachel climbed on her dragon. She waved good bye. "Thanks for the help." Randy said as he waved good bye and his dragon begin to take flight. "You're welcome!" hiccup replied smiling. Rachel's dragon started to fly too. Randy waited for Rachel to catch up. She caught up and smiled. "Alright, let's see if this will work!" Randy said smiling. She nodded and her dragon took off quickly. Randy hang on as his dragon sped up quickly as well. There was a bright light and they appeared in Norrisville. Rachel looked up. "Yes! It worked!" she exclaimed. Randy threw his hands up in the air. "Oh yeah! We're back Norrisville!" he shouted out happily.

Rachel had her dragon land in Randy's backyard. Randy's dragon landed and then he looked at Rachel. "Um I think...the dragons are going to be a problem." he said. "Um yeah..." she said. Randy nodded. "But how?" Randy asked. "I don't know." she replied. Randy looked up. "...Hey, maybe the dragons can fly back to berk by themselves." he said and looked back at Rachel. "Maybe but we would never see them again..." she said. "True but they can't stay here." Randy replied. "Hm..." she thought about it for a while. "I'm not sure how they would stay here, so they might have to go back to berk..." she said. She wasn't exactly happy with this decision. Randy raised his eyebrows. "Wait, couldn't they just fly back here?" he asked. She nodded. "I guess so." she said. "...Then maybe we might see them again." Randy said and got off his dragon.

She got off her dragon. Randy petted his dragon. "Well it's been awesome but you two have to go back to berk." he said. The dragons looked at him sadly but nodded and flew off. Rachel watched them fly off. Randy sighed. "We will see them again...someday..." he said. "For all we know we could see them tomorrow." she said. "Yeah..." Randy said then looked at Rachel. "Um how long do you think we have been gone for?" he asked. Rachel shrugged. "I'm not sure." she replied. Howard ran up. "Howard." Randy said. Howard looked at him. "Where have you been?!" he asked. "Um, we somehow got zapped to berk." Randy replied. "Cunningham, Do you know how long you been missing?!" he asked. Rachel looked at him. "Missing? You mean like a day, right?" Randy said to Howard. Howard stared at him. "...you're joking right? You do know how long you've been gone don't you?" He asked. Rachel shook her head. "No. How long have we been gone?" She asked. Howard looked at them. "A year."


	13. Forward in time

Chapter 63

…Forward in time

"...A year...There's no honking way!" Randy exclaimed then he went quiet and looked at Howard. Howard nodded. "Yeah, You've been gone a year." he said. Rachel thought. "But we were only on Berk for a day or two..." she said. "Yeah and wouldn't the sorcerer have..." Randy trailed off and then looked at Rachel. Rachel looked at him, fear in her eyes. Howard nodded. "Luckily, I haven't been stank'd unlike a lot of the others." he said. Randy looked back at Howard. "Do you know where the Sorcerer is now?" he asked. He shrugged. "The school maybe." he said.

Rachel nodded. The Sorcerer was at the school causing mischief. "Man, I'm not 100% sure how to defeat the Sorcerer." Randy said quietly walking towards his house. Rachel looked at him. "Me either but do you think he knows? I mean he knows about me but what about you?" she asked. Randy stopped and turned to look at Rachel. "...Maybe, if it's been a year." he replied uneasy then looked down. Rachel sighed and walked in the house and she heard a whooshing noise. "What was that?" she asked. Randy walked up. "What?" he asked.

There was another Whooshing noise. "That." Rachel replied. She peeked out into the backyard and there was a public police call box sitting there. Randy looked and saw it. "What the juice?" he said. The doors cracked open. "Um...I don't think we're in London anymore!" A girl called out as she peeked back in the box. Rachel looked at Randy and walked outside. Randy followed her and looked at the box.

The girl poked her head out again and saw them. "It seems to be Earth but not London." She said as she pulled her head back in then a man poked his head out and smiled. He stepped out of the box. "'Ello!" he said in his British accent. The girl stepped out too. "Hello?..." Randy said as he raised an eyebrow. The man smiled. "Could you tell us where we are please?" he asked as the girl walked up beside him.


	14. Gotta get back in time

Chapter 64

Gotta get back in time

Rachel looked at him. "You're in Norrisville..." she replied. He smiled. The girl looked at him. "'Ello, I'm the Doctor." He introduced. "I'm Randy and this is Rachel." Randy said and smiled. Rachel smiled. "I'm Clara, Nice to meet you." the girl said. "You too." Rachel replied. Randy nodded. "Um, so how did the big box got here?" he asked. The Doctor's smile widened. "Want to see the inside?" he asked. Rachel nodded. "sure." she said. Clara giggled softly. "Ok." Randy said. He was slightly confused. The Doctor opened the doors of the Box and led them inside. "Wow!" Rachel exclaimed. Clara smiled. "Oh my sweet! There's so much space in here." Randy said looking around.

The Doctor smiled. "It's an Infinite ship. It's called a TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space." He said. Rachel looked around smiling. Clara walked up to her. "Amazing isn't it?" she asked and Rachel nodded. Randy looked at him. "It's a ship?" he asked. The Doctor nodded. "Space ship and Time Machine." he replied. Rachel smiled as Clara showed her around. "...Time machine." Randy said very quietly. The Doctor nodded. "So you time travel." Randy said now thinking of way to say he just doom the world, not deliver. "Yes. Through Time and Space." The Doctor replied. Clara was talking with Rachel. "So what's it like traveling?" Rachel asked. "Amazing, And There's a lot of running involved." Randy looked at the Doctor. "Um so what if... someone got send back in time and came back in the same day just to find out it's been a year and now the world is doom." he said, not smiling anymore.

The Doctor looked at him and sighed. "I help protect the universe and this wasn't supposed to happen, So I might as well help." he said walking to the console. Randy walked up to see what he was doing. "Is that a pinball machine?" Rachel asked pointing at a part of the console. "No, it's the flight navigator." The doctor replied after having Clara shut the doors and he started to start the Tardis up. Randy looked at Rachel. "Alright, We need to go back a year and make sure the Sorcerer doesn't escape, Right ninja?" The Doctor asked smiling at Randy and Rachel. Rachel looked at Randy. Randy's eyes widened and he turned to look at the Doctor. "What?! How did you know all that?" he asked. He smiled at Randy. "Like I said, I travel through time and space." he said smiling. Rachel looked at Randy. Randy looked at Rachel then back at the Doctor. "Um okay." he said.

The Doctor smiled and was now flying the Tardis. He snapped his fingers and the doors opened though they were still in the time vortex/ space. "What do you think?" he asked. Randy stared at the vortex and then smiled. "What's so Bruce!" he replied. Rachel agreed. "It's beautiful!" she replied and then he shut the doors again and landed the Tardis. "We should be in your backyard again but a year earlier." he said. Randy nodded and slip on his ninja mask turning into the ninja. "Thank you." he said. "You're welcome." he replied smiling and Rachel put her mask on and The Doctor opened the doors. Randy walked out the Tardis. She walked out behind him but before she did the Doctor handed her a phone. "If you need me call me." he told her smiling. "We can wait here to make sure it's the right year." he said. Randy stopped and looked around. Rachel looked around. "So Howard should be here...and Rose." Randy said and sneak up to the guest room window.

Rose was in Rachel's room with a gun like device. The Doctor and Clara walked over. "It should be at least 5 minutes since you got sent to Berk." The Doctor said. Randy looked at the Doctor. "But we are here now?" Randy asked confused. "Yes." he replied. "Everything still happens but you are here." he said. "...Ok, Now to take out that gun thing." Randy whispered as he grabbed his ninja scarf and a smoke bomb. Rachel nodded. Rose smirked. The machine worked but she didn't know what it did. Randy threw the smoke bomb and appeared inside the room and snatched the device away from Rose. Rose looked at him. "What?" she exclaimed and Rachel walked in with the Doctor and Clara. Randy quickly used his ninja scarf to wrap up Rose so she can't attack them. She growled. Randy dropped the device on the floor and used his same hand to draw out his sword to slice it. Rose grabbed an actual gun and aimed it at Randy.


	15. Kidnapped by the sorcerer

Chapter 65

Kidnapped by the Sorcerer

The Doctor snatched it and threw it outside. "No. Guns. End. Of. Story." he said glaring at Rose. Randy quickly sliced the device into pieces and then looked at Rose, Rachel, the Doctor, and Clara. Rose looked at Rachel, the doctor, and Clara. "Um…" Randy said and looked at Rose. Rose growled. She got free and ran. "Oh Juice." Randy grumbled as he ran after her. Rose ran quickly. The Doctor looked at Clara and Rachel. "Come on then!" he said as they ran after her too. Randy caught up with Rose and tripped her. Rose fell and growled. Rachel, The Doctor, and Clara caught up. Randy pinned Rose down. "Can't you just leave us alone?" Randy said to her. She stared at him then stabbed him in the side with one of her arrows. Rachel ran up quickly. The Doctor and Clara ran up too. "Argh." Randy said as he shoved himself to the side. Rose escaped.

Rachel ran up. "Randy are you okay?" she exclaimed. The doctor and Clara ran up. Randy looked at her. "No, she stabbed me." he mumbled and grind his teeth. Rachel bit her lip. She looked at where rose stabbed him and used his scarf to wrap it up carefully. The doctor saw rose run off. "Thanks..." Randy said as he slowly got up. "Welcome." she said helping him up and The Doctor looked at him. "Will you be okay?" he asked. "Yeah I think so." Randy replied looking a little pale. "We better get you home." he said. Rachel nodded. Clara agreed. Randy nodded and began to move forward. Rachel, Clara, and The Doctor followed. "We should be getting back." The Doctor said once they got back. "...Well, goodbye and thanks for the help again." Randy said to The Doctor and Clara. They smiled. "If you ever need us just call." He said and they left with the TARDIS.

Randy looked at Rachel. "What does he mean?" he asked. She showed him the phone he gave her. "He means if we need him use this to call him." she replied. "Oh..." Randy said then looked down at his scarf wrapped around his waist and sighed. She led him inside. Randy walked with Rachel. "Wait, where's Howard?" he asked. Howard was asleep in the living room. Randy saw Howard and rolled his eyes. Rachel giggled. "Well at least Norrisville is safe...for the moment." Randy said. Rachel nodded. She walked inside and took her mask off. Randy took off his ninja mask and his scarf unraveled and went back into his mask. Rachel wrapped up his side. Randy flinched a little. Rachel looked at him and finished wrapping it. "Good thing it's not too deep..." Randy said. Rachel nodded. "Yeah." she replied. Randy sighed. "And now I just remembered your dark side is still out there." he said.

Rachel sighed. "Yep..." Randy walked up to the window and gave a quick look around. Dark Rachel was in the park. Rachel sat down. Randy yawned. "One day without Mcfist trying to kill me would be nice." he mumbled. Rachel smiled. "I agree." she said. Randy smiled and turned around to look at Rachel. "We should get some rest." she said. "Alright." Randy replied and went to his room. Rachel went to her room. Randy was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as he laid down. Rachel did the same.

Early in the morning, Randy was in a deep sleep and snuggled in his blankets. Rachel slightly woke up. Her cheeks soaked from crying. She was crying. She had a nightmare. Randy wake up and yawned. He did not want to move. Rachel was crying. Randy heard the sound and got up and went to see what was wrong. He knocked on Rachel's door. She looked up a bit tears still in her eyes. "Come in." she said weakly. Randy opened the door. "I heard crying..." he said then saw Rachel's eyes with tears. "Are you ok?" he asked. Rachel looked down. "I-I had a nightmare..." she replied, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Oh..." Randy said as he walked in a little. She looked up at him slightly. "You want to talk about it?" he asked. She softly nodded a bit. Randy sat down. Rachel sighed. "It was about my parents..." Randy looked at her. She looked down again. "It was when I had to fight them..." she said. Randy looked away for a second then back at her. Rachel suddenly hugged him still crying a bit. Randy gently patted her on the back trying to comfort her. "It's going to be ok." he said quietly. She nodded a bit. Randy sighed. "...I hope." he thought to himself.

Flare perked her head up. Randy looked over and saw Flare. Rachel had laid back down and slowly fell asleep. Flare looked at him. "is she okay?" she asked. Randy stood up and looked at Flare. "...No, she had a nightmare about her parents..." he thought, knowing Flare could hear him. Flare sighed. "She'll be fine hopefully." she replied. Randy looked at Flare then walk out of the room. "Being a Ninja isn't easy..." he thought. Flare followed. "Yeah." she said. Randy nodded. He was already dress, and walked into the living room. Green and red stank surrounded Rachel as she slept and she was teleported into Mcfist's. Randy looked around and sighed. Flare flew in to check on Rachel again and when she found that she was gone, she flew to Randy. "Randy! Rachel is gone!" She exclaimed. Randy looked at Flare. "What? Did you check outside?" he asked.

Flare nodded. "Yeah, I can't find her anywhere! I think I saw some stank." she replied. "Stank!... Why would there be stank...in my house?" he said and put on his ninja mask and went to Rachel's room. Some stank was still in the room. It was red and green. Rachel was still asleep. Viceroy saw her. "Um. Hannibal, it seems we have a guest..." He called. Mcfist went to see. Randy coughed a little. "Man, this is bad!" he said. Rachel was somewhat sprawled out on the ground and viceroy just looked at her. The sorcerer was working on a way to bring her to his lair. Mcfist walked in. "What's this about a..." Hannibal stop talking when he was Rachel lying on the ground.

Meanwhile, Randy pulled out a smoke bomb threw it down and headed to Mcfist's place. Viceroy looked at him. "She's what this is about." he replied. Flare followed. Mcfist looked at him. "Why is she here?" he asked. Randy quickly sneak in with Flare. The sorcerer came on screen. "I bought her here." he said. Rachel moaned. The sorcerer started to make a portal thing to drag Rachel through into his prison/lair. Mcfist stared at the sorcerer. "Er, you did...why?" he asked. Randy found them and saw Rachel on the ground. "It was the closest place I could take her at the moment and in a second she'll be here with Me." he said finishing the portal and red stank grabbed Rachel up and dragged her inside.


	16. In the Sorcerer's lair

Chapter 66

In the Sorcerer's lair

"What the juice?!" Randy said as he draw out his sword and jump down in front of the portal then dive towards it. Viceroy saw him. The portal closed after he jumped through. Mcfist looked at Viceroy in surprised. Randy braced himself as he landed on the ground. Viceroy shrugged. Rachel started to wake up but once she did she realized she was about to be chocked to death. "Ninja face kick!" Randy shouted as he rushed up to the sorcerer and kicked him in the jaw.

The sorcerer growled then grabbed his leg and just about threw him off the cliff but then stopped and threw him to the ground. "Oof..." Randy said. He scrambled to his feet and went over to Rachel. The Sorcerer pulled her away from him using the Stank and held her over the edge. "No, stop!" Randy cried out, griping his scarf. Rachel's eyes were wide with fear. The Sorcerer smirked. "Then don't take another step." he replied still threatening to drop her into the dark deep ditch.

"Alright! Look I'm not." Randy said, His heart pounding in disbelief in what was happening. The Sorcerer smirked and dropped her anyway. "What, no!" Randy called out and looked over the edge. His heart sank. The Sorcerer smirked and laughed a bit. "Didn't Nomi ever tell you NOT to hold someone close to you?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm. Rachel was passed out cold from being so scared. It had looked like she had fallen but some stank caught her and hid her where Randy couldn't see her and kept her quiet.

Randy took a quivering breath and turned around and narrowed his eyes on the Sorcerer. The Sorcerer smirked. "You're in my territory now, ninja." he said. Randy stared at him and put his sword. "...Ninja air fist!" Randy yelled as he aimed at the Sorcerer. The Sorcerer blocked it easily. "I'd be careful if I were you." he said. Randy looked at him. "W-what do you want?" he asked frustrated. "I want lots of things but the main two at the moment is getting out of the prison and destroying you." he said. "Then why you didn't you drop me off the cliff?" Randy asked. "I could tell you held her most dear to you." he replied.

Rachel woke up. Randy eyes widened and he was trying not to lose control of his emotions now realizing what the Sorcerer was wanting to stank him. "Y-you..." Randy stammered. The Sorcerer smirked. Rachel was listening but she was unable to speak. Randy found it hard to talk and the angst and worries began to sink down on him. Stank started to surround him. Rachel was trying to connect with Flare so she could speak with Randy. "...No...No, no this can't be." Randy mumbled seeing the stank.

Flare was having a hard time connecting to Randy. Rachel looked down at her locket and opened it seeing the stank from her parents still in it a bit and she slipped the picture out and put it and the locket in her pocket and started to try and climb up but couldn't without slipping. The Stank surrounded him as Flare finally got a connection. "Randy!" She exclaimed. Randy shook his head. "What?" he said. "Randy?" It was Rachel's voice now. The Stank continued to surround him. "Rachel?" Randy thought, waving his hand. "Randy, I'm okay. I'm not hurt, just don't let your guard down!" she said.

Randy blinked and was relieved to know she was alright. He then pulled out his ninja sword. "Ok, He's going down!" he said. Rachel was trying to get up to where Randy was. The sorcerer growled. Randy threw a smoke bomb at the sorcerer's face. The Sorcerer growled and used his stank to grab at Randy. Randy quickly tried to avoid the attack. The stank missed him. The Sorcerer made it where Flare and Rachel couldn't connect to him.

He used the stank to grab Rachel again then another ball of stank to make the image of it holding her and was going to drop her. "Not another move." he said. Randy looked at him. "You're a liar, why should I listen to you?!" Randy asked. "Randy! Help me!" Rachel exclaimed. The sorcerer smirked. "If you love her then do as I say." he replied. Randy looked at the image of Rachel then back at the sorcerer. "Are you going to do as I say?" he asked. Randy sighed then nodded.


	17. Tricked

Chapter 67

Tricked

The Sorcerer smirked. Rachel was struggling. "Free me from this prison." The Sorcerer said and Randy's Nomicon glowed really bright. Randy gave a quick glance at the Nomicon then at the edge of the cliff. "Smoke bomb." He said and went slid along the side of the cliff towards Rachel. The Sorcerer growled and made it where he couldn't reach Rachel. "I will drop her." He said. Rachel was trying to get free but couldn't. Randy hung onto a pipe attached to the cliff. "If you do, you will never get out." He responded.

The Sorcerer thought about that for a while. He kept Rachel out of Randy's reach. "Very well." He replied. "Let me out and I'll let her go." He said. Randy went quiet. He knew he can't let the Sorcerer free but he couldn't let Rachel get hurt. The Sorcerer waited. Rachel couldn't move. Randy looked down. "Wait, I don't even know how to get out of here in the first place." Randy thought to himself. Rachel finally quit struggling. Randy looked up. "Hey, why couldn't you just escape instead of bringing Rachel here?" he asked.

"One thing my chains. Another, It seemed like a good idea…" he said. "Oh…How's this, you let Rachel up there then I will see about letting you out." Randy said now climbing around. The Sorcerer thought for a moment then did exactly that. "She's safe now get me out." He said. Randy climbed up and stood in front of the Sorcerer. The Sorcerer looked at him. Randy looked at the chains that are holding the Sorcerer. "I-I can't do this…" Randy quietly said. "You know I never said that she was living…" he said with a smirk.

Rachel was knocked out in a forest nearby. "You get me out I'll get you out." He said. Randy looked at him and slowly drew out his sword. "Oh man, I better be ready for this." Randy thought. The Sorcerer waited and his little rat friend ran up and watched. Randy raised his sword over the chains and brought it down on them. The chains unlocked/ broke and the Sorcerer smirked. "Thank you, ninja." He said with a smirk. Randy couldn't believe what he just did and stepped back away from the Sorcerer.

The Sorcerer used some of his magic to make the chains lock onto Randy's wrists. "What the juice?!" Randy exclaimed. The Sorcerer smirked. "You honestly thought I would help you?!" he barked. Rachel woke up in the damp dark forest. "Randy?" she murmured. The Sorcerer smirked. Randy looked at him and growled. "You're not going to get away with this." He said. The Sorcerer smirked. "Really? I thought I already have." He replied. Randy looked down. "What have I done…" he mumbled under his breath. The Sorcerer smirked and shot him with some of his magic. Rachel looked around. Randy slightly gagged on the smell before blacking out. The Sorcerer smirked and walked up and looked at him. "Goodbye ninja."


	18. Randy's amnesia

Chapter 68

Randy has amnesia now

Randy laid on his side, unconscious. The Sorcerer smirked and escaped. Rachel was looking for Randy. "Randy!" she yelled. Randy started to wake up and unconsciously removed his ninja mask, slipping it into his pocket. The Sorcerer found Rachel. Rachel backed away. "Thanks to your little ninja friend I'm free." he said and Rachel looked at him. "What? R-The ninja wouldn't do that." she replied. "But he did." The Sorcerer replied before disappearing. Randy woke up and slowly sat up. "...w-what's that smell?" he mumbled and looked around. Rachel was searching for Randy. She hoped he was alright. The Nomicon glowed very brightly. Randy blinked and pulled out the Nomicon. "A...glowing book...What the juice is going on?!" he said. It glowed even brighter.

Rachel fell to her knees after what seemed like hours of searching and was starting to cry. She didn't know where Randy was and was worried. Randy dropped it on the ground making the book open up. The book slightly hissed at being dropped but then turned into a human. "Ow. Thanks, I needed that..." he moaned sitting up. "Finally! I'm not a girl this time!" he said raising a fist in the air. Rachel was crying in the forest. Randy stood up and backed away but soon realized he was chained and shackled. "Um...I'm I dead?" Randy asked confused. "No, but you came pretty close." Nomi replied looking at him. "Are you okay? You look as if you've seen a ghost." he asked walking over. Randy tried to step back. "Er no I'm not ok. I'm chained up and...What are you?!" he said getting scared.

Nomi looked at him for a moment. "My name is Nomi, I'm a eight hundred year old book, that used to be human...Let me help you." he replied softly offering to help with the chains. Rachel was crying in the forest and she fell asleep there. Randy stared at him and looked down at the chains then back at Nomi. "Okay..." he replied. Nomi made a sword appear out of nowhere and struck the chains breaking them. "There...wait do you remember who you are?" He asked. Rachel woke up. "Oh Randy, where are you?" She wondered sadly. Randy thought for a moment. "Now that I think of it...I don't know who I Am." he replied. Nomi sort of stared at him then mumbled something under his breath. "Can you remember anything?" he asked now worried. "Like as in what happen? I'm not sure; it's like there's something in my head..." Randy replied rubbing his forehead.

Nomi sighed. "Listen, we need to get out of here and I'll quickly give you information you need. Your name is Randy Cunningham; your friends are Howard Wienerman and Rachel Tate. You are the ninja of Norrisville and I am your teacher Nomi or Nomicon." he quickly said and helped Randy to his feet. Randy looked at him. "What, I'm the Ninja...ME?!" he exclaimed. "Yes. Howard and Rachel know about it and Rachel is a ninja too." he said. "...Juice, I can't believe I can't remember." Randy mumbled then looked up. Nomi offered a hand. "We need to get out of here." he said while grabbing a smoke bomb with the other hand. Rachel was soaking wet cause it started storming and she was freezing. She could barely walk anymore cause she had been searching none stop for hours it seemed like. Randy grabbed his hand. "Ok...how?" he asked.

Nomi smiled. "Like this." he replied throwing the smoke bomb to the ground and the appeared near the area Rachel was now passed out in. She was getting sick cause she was so cold. Nomi heard her coughing. "Quick! This way!" he exclaimed running towards Rachel. Randy quickly followed him and saw Rachel. "Is she alright?" he asked. Nomi checked on her. "She's freezing cold and if she stays out here she will get sick and get hypothermia." He replied picking her up off the cold wet ground. Randy nodded and his memory was slightly returning. "We should get to my place." he said. Nomi nodded and they smoke bombed to his house.


	19. Going back in time to

Chapter 69

Going back in time to…

Rachel was coughing and having trouble breathing. Randy looked at Rachel and went and got a blanket for her. Nomi laid her on the couch carefully. Randy laid the blanket on Rachel. "Is she going to be ok?" he asked getting worried. Nomi looked at him. "I don't know." he replied. "She might get very ill if she was out there for hours in that weather." he replied.

Rachel coughed. She started to wake up a bit. Randy turned to look at her. "...Rachel?" he said. When Rachel saw Randy she hugged him. "I was looking everywhere for you..." she replied weakly. Nomi looked at her. Randy was a little bit surprised at being hug. "Um…" he mumbled. Nomi saw this and had Rachel lay back down. "You need to rest." he said and Rachel nodded and coughed again. "Okay..." she replied weakly.

Randy walked away from the couch and sighed. After Rachel had fallen asleep again, Nomi walked over. "Don't worry. We'll get your memory back." he said. Randy looked at him and nodded. Nomi smiled softly as he continued to take care of Rachel. Randy was trying to figure out why he had loss his memory in the first place. Randy looked at him. "So what exactly happen to me?" he asked Nomi. "The Sorcerer tricked you and locked you down there and used magic on you to give you amnesia." Nomi replied. "Hmm...Okay. "Randy said tapping his chin.

"The Sorcerer has escaped." Nomi said. "Did I..." Randy trailed off and turned and stared at the wall. Nomi sighed. Randy fell on his knees and covered his face with his hands and began to mumble. Nomi looked him. "Randy, Are you okay?" he asked. Randy shook his head. "No, it's my fault that the Sorcerer escaped." he replied. "You did it to save Rachel." he replied.

Randy looked up. "...I-I know." he said and sighed. Nomi looked at him. "Rachel's getting better." he said. Randy looked at him and gave a little smile. "Well that's good." he replied. He nodded. Randy then stood up. "So, how do I defeat the Sorcerer?" he asked Nomi. "The first ninja defeated him with a frying pan..." he replied.

Randy looked at him for a moment then began to laugh. "Good one! For a second there I thought you were serious." he laughed. Nomi looked at him with a straight face. "I am serious. Eight ninjas died that day. My ninja lived and locked the Sorcerer away with a frying pan." Nomi said sadly. Randy quickly fell silent. "...I'm sorry..." he said now feeling bad for laughing. "It's fine. Mine was the youngest boy but it was quite a sight." He said slightly smiling.

Randy smiled. "...So I will need a frying pan?" he asked. Nomi laughed a bit. "I'm not sure...Maybe I could take you back in time and let you see what happened to help you." he replied. Randy raised an eyebrow. "Go back in time, you can do that?" Randy asked. "It's like going back in time but more like memories. I'm sure the doctor would gladly give us a ride." he replied.

Rachel slept. "Alright, back to the past." Randy said smiling. Nomi smiled too and grabbed Rachel's phone the doctor gave her and called and asked and they heard the Tardis. "Need a lift?" the doctor asked. Nomi walked and nodded. Randy nodded too as he walked in.


	20. The year 1213

Chapter 70

…The year 1213

Once the Tardis landed where Nomi had told him to go they walked out. "Come on randy. I'll take to the norrisu nine's house." he said walking off. Randy quickly followed him. "So we are going to see the norrisu nine, right now?" he asked.

Nomi just gave a nod. He walked up to the house and knocked. A boy about three years older than randy answered. "Hello?" he said and Nomi looked at him. "I'm here to see your little brother." he replied and walked in. "Hi." Randy said as he stayed close to Nomi.

Nomi walked up stairs to one of the bedrooms. Randy walked behind him. Nomi walked into one of the bedrooms and there was a boy about Randy's height maybe a bit smaller lying on the bed. Nomi smiled. The boy was about Randy's age. Randy peeked inside. There was a boy just lying on the bed. He was very thin and looked as if he hasn't eaten very much for a very long time.

He had sapphire blue eyes and pale skin. His hair was sort of like Randy's. Nomi smiled and walked over to him. Randy walked in and looked at the boy. "Kioshi kou, wake up." Nomi said and the boy opened his eyes and when he saw Nomi he smiled. "Good afternoon, sensei." he replied smiling.

Randy walked up to them smiling. "Who is your friend sensei?" he asked. Nomi smiled. "This is Randy." he replied. Kioshi smiled. "Hello Randy. I am Kioshi Kou Norrisu." he introduced. "My brothers call me hiccup though..." he said. A small girl walked in but wasn't noticed.

She was behind Randy. "It's honor to meet you." Randy replied. Kioshi smiled. "Same here." he replied. The girl watched and finally spoke, "Kio Kio?" she softly spoke startling everyone. Randy quickly looked over and saw her. "Hello?" he said. She looked up at Randy.

She had thought he was Kioshi. "...hello..." she quietly replied. Kioshi smiled. "Oh sensei I am sure you know her but Randy, this is Ray. Oh at least we call her that." he said. Ray looked at Randy. Randy smiled. Ray softly smiled back. She was holding a plate of food and set by Kioshi.

"Thanks Ray." he said and Ray smiled. "Welcome, Kio Kio!" she replied and walked off. Nomi slightly smiled. The Sorcerer was going to attack soon. Randy looked at Nomi. "Kioshi, May we stay for a while?" Nomi asked. Kioshi smiled. "Sure!" he exclaimed. The Boy looked very thin, thinner than he should and pale. Very pale.

There was a large explosion from down stairs and Ray quickly ran up. "Kio Kio! There's a fire down stairs! The others made it out but I was still upstairs! We need to get out!" she exclaimed. Kioshi nodded and grabbed the frying pan full of food and ran towards the window grabbing his Nomicon and mask. "Come on!" he exclaimed.

"Right behind you!" Randy replied as he ran to window. Nomi scooped Ray up into his arms. Kioshi jumped out the window. Nomi followed. Randy gulped as he jumped out the window and did the best he could to land safely. The others were already out. Kioshi helped Randy to his feet. The Sorcerer appeared.

 **(BTW Kioshi Kou is Japanese for Pure (Kioshi) happiness, light, or peace. (Kou)**


	21. Frying pans who knew?

Chapter 71

Frying pans; who knew?

"Than-" Randy stopped talking when he saw the Sorcerer. Ichirou withdrew his sword. Randy watched, knowing that the battle wasn't going to be pretty. Ichirou tried to kill him but the sorcerer killed him instead. Ray started to cry and ran over to Randy and held onto his leg tightly.

Jirou tried to fight too. Randy bent down and tried comforting her. The sorcerer killed him too. He continued to kill them one by one. Ray started crying even more hugging Randy tighter. Randy was stunned in what was happening before them.

Kioshi growled and took a step forward after all of the others had died. All he had was a frying pan. Randy looked at Kioshi. "This must be it..." Randy thought to himself. The Sorcerer looked at him and laughed. "Really? A frying pan?!" He asked and within a few minutes the Sorcerer was defeated and locked away. Ray had ran off and hid.

Randy was surprised in how fast Kioshi defeated the sorcerer. "Um... I'll never look at a frying pan the same again." he said. Nomi smiled and nodded. Kioshi looked for Ray. He found her and she hugged him. He smiled and handed her the black and blue ninja mask. "I'll need some help, willing to do it?" he asked her and she grinned and put it on. "Yes." she replied.

Randy looked at Nomi. "Sorry to ask this but what now?" he asked. "We can leave if you want." Nomi replied. Kioshi looked at Randy and Nomi. "Please, Stay awhile." he offered. Randy looked at them. "Er well I guess we could stay a little bit longer...?" he replied.

Nomi just softly smiled. "Just for a bit but we must leave soon." he replied and Kioshi nodded. "Alright." he replied and Ray looked up at Kioshi. "Kio Kio, what now? Our house is destroyed." she asked. Kioshi sighed. "We'll figure something out." he replied. Randy looked around. Ray ran over to Randy holding her arms up asking to be held. Kioshi smiled and headed towards the village.

Randy smiled and picked her up then began to walk towards the village. Nomi followed. Ray smiled and fell asleep on his shoulder as he carried her. Kioshi smiled. "She seems to like you." he said as they entered the village. "Yeah seems like it." Randy replied. Nomi smiled softly. Kioshi had found a place for them to stay for now and Ray was still asleep.

Nomi smiled as Kioshi carefully took Ray from Randy's arms and laid her down. "Randy, we need to head back." he said. "Ok." he replied and then waved good-bye to Kioshi. "Well it was nice to meet you both." Randy said. "You too." Kioshi replied and Ray had woken up and waved goodbye. Nomi headed back to the Tardis. Randy followed him to the Tardis.

The Doctor and Clara took them home. Rachel was still asleep. When they arrived at Randy's backyard, Randy thanked them for the help. They nodded and left. Rachel was starting to wake up. Randy sighed and looked at Nomi. Rachel woke up and smiled. Randy looked back to see Rachel was awake and smiled. "Hi." she said smiling. Nomi sat down. "Hi...so how are you feeling?" Randy asked knowing he had to go after the sorcerer.

"Better." she replied with her still weak voice. Randy smiled softly. "That's good..." he trailed off. Nomi smiled. Rachel yawned. "You should get some more rest." Randy said and started to walk out of the room. Rachel nodded and went back to sleep. The Sorcerer was at the school. Randy then slipped on the ninja mask. Rachel slept. Nomi followed. Randy threw a smoke bomb and then appeared near the school with Nomi.

The sorcerer saw him and growled. Randy took a deep breath. "Let's do this!" he said and sprinted towards the sorcerer. Nomi smiled and nodded. Randy threw another smoke bomb and disappeared from the sorcerer's sight. The sorcerer looked around. Randy suddenly pops up almost out of nowhere and knocks the sorcerer down and then used a smoke bomb to take them both to the sorcerer's prison. Nomi followed and just sort of watched and then tossed Randy a frying pan with a smirk.

Randy caught the frying pan in midair and then clobbered the sorcerer over the head, knocking him out and then chained him. Nomi walked over. "You know, you're almost as good at being a ninja just like your ancestor." he told him smiling. Randy looked at him. "My ancestor?" he asked. "Kioshi is your ancestor." he said.

"He is, that's so honking BRUCE!" Randy exclaimed and threw a smoke bomb down and both Randy and Nomi disappeared. He smiled at Randy and nodded. "Yes, Kioshi is your ancestor." he said. Randy smiled under his mask and they arrived back at Randy's house. Rachel was still asleep. Randy walked into the house. Nomi followed then turned into his book form. There was a thud from outside then came several more till one big thud and it stopped.


	22. Kioshi and Rae come for a visit

Chapter 72

Kioshi and Rae come for a visit

Randy looked over and went to see what it was. Kioshi was lying on the ground under the tree in Randy's backyard. Randy saw him and ran up to him. "What, Kioshi!?" he exclaimed. Kioshi moaned. "Ow..." he moaned. He opened his eyes and looked at Randy. "Randy?" he asked.

Ray woke up and moaned. Viceroy saw her and called Mcfist. "Yeah, it's me but what are you doing here?" he asked. He was still wearing his ninja suit. "How did you get the Ninja suit?" she asked. "I was chosen to be the ninja." Randy replied and helped Kioshi up. Meanwhile, Mcfist went to see what Viceroy wants.

Kioshi smiled then the smiled disappeared and he started looking around frantically. Ray moaned. "What's wrong?" Randy asked. Mcfist walked in. "What is Viceroy?" he asked. "Ray. I can't find her!" he exclaimed. "That." Viceroy replied pointing at Ray.

"Whoa, calm down. We will find her." Randy ensured him. Mcfist looked at her. "It's a kid, why is there a kid here?" he asked Viceroy. Kioshi nodded. "I hope so." he replied. Viceroy shrugged. "I'm not sure but I found this next to her." he said and held her ninja mask up. Mcfist looked. "A ninja mask, so you're suggesting this kid is a ninja?" he asked.

Randy looked around. "So if she's not here...Oh Man she's probably found by Mcfist." Randy said. Viceroy nodded. Kioshi looked at him. "Mcfist?" he asked. Randy looked at him. "He's works with the sorcerer." he replied. Mcfist looked at Viceroy. "Oh swell another ninja. What we supposed to do with her?!" he yelled. "One thing, don't wake her." he replied. Kioshi paced. "We need to get her back! She's only seven!" he exclaimed clearly worried for his sister.

Randy stopped him. "Worrying isn't going to help. So Smoke bomb!" he exclaimed and they both appeared at Mcfist's building. Mcfist looked at Ray. "Kio Kio..." she mumbled in her sleep. Viceroy had put her on bed like thing. Kioshi was now in his ninja suit, searching for Ray. Mcfist looked at Viceroy. "Do you think the Ninja will come?" he asked trying not to wake Ray up. Randy followed him. Ray slept. Viceroy nodded.

Kioshi spotted her. "I found her." He whispered. "Alright, you go for Ray and I'll distract them." Randy whispered back and pulled out a smoke bomb. Kioshi nodded and jumped down and carefully walked towards Ray. "Smoke bomb!" Randy said as he appeared behind Viceroy and Mcfist.

Mcfist looked at him. Viceroy saw him and some Scrpodogs showed up. Kioshi looked at Ray and picked her up and Viceroy saw him. "Um Hannibal?" he said looking at Kioshi. He was identical to Randy. Mcfist looked at Kioshi. "What, TWO ninjas!" he exclaimed. Randy quickly ran to Kioshi.

"Now would be a good time to leave." Randy whispered. Kioshi nodded and swiped Ray's mask and grabbed a smoke bomb. "They're getting away." Mcfist growled. Scrpodogs surrounded them. "What are those things?!" Kioshi exclaimed. Randy pulled out his sword. "Their Scrpo- robot things, we gotta get. out." he replied. "Robots?" Kioshi asked before throwing the smoke bomb down and disappearing.

Randy quickly did the same. Mcfist face palmed. "Argh, they got away!" he angrily said. Viceroy smirked. "Not exactly." He said and a scrpodog walked up. Its tail was empty. Kioshi sighed. Randy ran up to Kioshi. "Man, I don't miss those robots." he said and then looked at him. Rachel woke up. Kioshi looked at him. "What are robots?" he asked then he noticed ray was hurt. "Ray?" he asked trying to wake her.

Randy looked at Ray and then his eyes widen. "Was she stabbed?" Randy asked. Kioshi looked at him. "It looks like it." he said. Ray was still breathing. Rachel saw randy outside. "Randy!" she called as she walked out. "...We have to go back and get an antidote for her." Randy said and looked up at Rachel. Kioshi nodded. "Randy? Who are they?" she asked.

"This is Kioshi and Ray, she's been stabbed by a scrpodog and they are the last of the Norrisu nine." Randy quickly explained. Rachel just stared at him for a moment then went and got her ninja suit. "I'm coming." she said and Kioshi smiled. He put Ray down and Nomi watched over her. "Ok, let's go!" Randy said and threw down a smoke bomb and the three of them went to Mcfist's place.

Viceroy was tossing a ball across the room for the scrpodog to fetch. Kioshi hid in the shadows. Rachel hid too. Randy quietly looked for the antidote. Viceroy had it on his desk. Kioshi and Rachel followed. Randy sneaked up and swiped the antidote from his desk. Kioshi walked up. Randy handed over to him. "We have it and now let's go." he whispered.

A loud alarm went off. "Ok, I didn't see that one coming." Randy said and then looked back at Kioshi and Rachel. Rachel started to fight the Scrpodogs that showed up. "Take the antidote and give it to Ray!" Randy said to Kioshi and went and slashed some of the Scrpodogs tails. Kioshi nodded and smoke bombed back to Randy's and gave Ray the antidote.

Rachel sliced some Scrpodogs. Randy joined Rachel in the fight, watching her back. A scrpodog pinned Rachel down. "Ninja shove!?" Randy called out and shoved the scrpodog off her. The scrpodog fell off of her and growled. Randy helped Rachel up and pulled out a smoke bomb. "Do it. Now." she said as a scrpodog almost pounced on them. Randy threw it and they both escaped and headed back to his house.


	23. Getting ready for Halloween

Chapter 73

Getting ready for Halloween

Rachel sighed as she took her mask off. Her arm had a deep gash in it. Randy looked at her. "Rachel?" he said. Rachel looked at him slightly. She was trying to hide the gash. Randy noticed she was hiding something and walked up to her. "What's wrong?" he asked her softly. "I-It's nothing..." she replied. Randy put his hand on her shoulder. "You sure?" he asked. She winced slightly. She shook her head.

"No...I just didn't want you to worry..." She replied. Randy lifted his hand from off her shoulder. "...Hey, it alright to worry...well sometimes. " he said. She moved her sleeve and showed him the deep gash. Randy saw it and then used the art of healing on it. It didn't do much. Rachel looked at him slightly. "Hmm." Randy murmured and looked at her. Rachel sighed. "That scrpodog did it to me..." she said.

"...Did it inject anything?" Randy asked. "I don't think it did. It just cut me." she replied. "We better get it cover up." Randy said slightly worried. Rachel nodded. Randy took off his mask and walked inside the house with Rachel. She held her arm carefully.

Randy went and got a big bandage for her arm and covered it up. Rachel smiled at him. "There that should help." Randy said with a smile. Rachel smiled. "thanks." she said. Randy smiled. "You're welcome." he said. Flare flew up. "I just heard that there's going to be a Halloween party at the school." she said and Rachel smiled. "Sounds fun!" she said.

"Awesome, when is it?" Randy asked. "Tomorrow." she replied. "Ok, that will give everyone sometime to get ready." Randy said. Ray and Kioshi walked in. "Halloween?" they asked. Randy looked at them and smiled. "It's a night, when everyone dress up and collect candy and have a fun time." he replied.

Ray tilted her head. "I've never heard of this before." she said. "Well you two are from the past." Randy said. Kioshi nodded. "Could we come?" he asked. Randy thought for a moment. "Hmm...Why not." he replied. Ray smiled and hugged Randy. "Yay! Thank you!" she exclaimed. Randy looked at her and slightly chuckled. "Hey no problem." he said. Rachel smiled.

Kioshi laughed and Ray was now sitting trying to think of what to do for Halloween. Randy smiled. "So, any ideas in what you guys want to dress up like for Halloween." he asked. Kioshi thought about it. Ray smiled. "I'm not sure yet." she said and Rachel smiled. "A black cat probably." she said.

"Well I'm not going as half a cow this time." Randy said. Rachel giggled. Ray thought. "A kitten?" she replied. Kioshi smiled. "I'm not sure yet." he replied. Randy smiled. "If you want, Ray." he said. Kioshi smiled. "I'll be a wolf." He said. Randy nodded. "I think...I will be...a fox." he said.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Ok... so any one's hungry?" Randy asked. Kioshi and Ray nodded. Rachel smiled. "Yeah." she replied. "Alright, I think we might have some pizza in the fridge." Randy said. "Pizza?" Kioshi and Ray asked at the same time. Randy smiled. "It's one of the many awesome foods out there these days." he replied. Rachel smiled and nodded. Kioshi smiled at ray.

Randy went to the kitchen and couple of minutes came back with a pizza. Ray was sitting at the table with Kioshi and Ray. Randy put the pizza down on the table and sat down. Kioshi got a piece for Ray and one for himself. Rachel got one too. Randy took one as well. "So... that do you think?" he asked.

Ray was enjoying it. Kioshi was too. "It's delicious." he replied. Randy smiled and finished eating. Rachel smiled. Ray finished. Kioshi did too. Randy looked over at the time. "Hmm... better get some sleep, so we can be ready for tomorrow night." he said. Rachel nodded. Kioshi looked at ray who yawned.

Randy smiled and stood up. "I think there might be some sleeping bags in the closet, I'll go check." he said. Kioshi nodded and ray fell asleep. Randy went and found two sleeping and took them out. Rachel smiled. Randy went and gave Kioshi the two sleeping bags. "Here you go." he said. Kioshi laid them out then put ray in one and tucked her in. "Good night." Randy said quietly and went to his room. Rachel went to her's. The next day, everyone was getting ready for Halloween.


	24. Happy halloween!

Chapter 74

Happy Halloween!

Rachel helped ray with her costume then got in her's. Kioshi got his on too. Randy put his costume on and walked out of his room. Ray was trailing behind Rachel as they walked out with Kioshi following. Randy smiled. "Alright, everyone's ready!" he asked. They nodded.

Ray held onto Rachel's cat tail. Randy opened the door for them. Rachel led ray out the door with Kioshi behind them. Randy closed the door and walked behind them to school. Rachel smiled. Randy smiled as they walked up to the school. Ray continued to hold Rachel's tail and Kioshi smiled as they walked in.

Randy looked around. "Hmm where's Howard?" he thought to himself. Howard walked up. Randy looked over at him. "...Howard?" he asked. Howard waved. He dressed as Mario. Rachel giggled. Randy slightly chuckled. "You should have told me you were Mario. I could have been luigi." Randy said.

Howard chuckled. "Yeah." he replied and Ray looked at him. Kioshi looked around. Rachel giggled. "Who are they?" Howard asked pointing at Ray who still had a grip on Rachel's tail and Kioshi. Randy looked. "Oh their cousins." he replied. "Also the first ninjas." he whispered to Howard. Howard looked at him. "What?!" he exclaimed.

Rachel slapped him to make him shut up. "Ow!" he cried. Randy looked at Rachel. Ray was laughing now. Rachel shrugged. "We can go drawing attention." she replied. "Er ok." Randy said and looked at Howard. Howard was rubbing his cheek. "Well now that's done, should we join the party now?" Randy asked.

Howard nodded. Rachel nodded to and was going to watch over Ray. Kioshi smiled. Randy smiled and walked into the gym. "Wow the cobwebs add a nice touch." he said. Rachel nodded. Howard went to the snack table. Randy slightly laughed. "Hey maybe this time we can enjoy ourselves." he said.

Rachel nodded. "Hopefully." she replied and Ray trailed along behind her like a little duckling. Randy looked at ray and smiled. "How you doing ray?" he asked. Ray stopped and smiled at him. "Good. This is fun." she said. Rachel had stopped cause Ray stopped and it pulled on her tail. "Well that's good." he said and then looked around.

Ray continued to follow Rachel around. Kioshi was looking around too. Randy walked up to the snack table. Howard was eating a hot dog. Rachel showed Ray around. "I think this might be the best day so far, no robots, no Mcfist..." Randy thought to himself.

Rachel and Ray were playing hide and seek. Rachel was looking for Ray when a scrpodog came up behind her and stabbed her in the side and she passed out and it picked her up and carried her. Ray saw this and ran as quickly as she could to Randy. She was crying.

Randy saw Ray coming up to him. "Huh, Ray what happened?" he asked her. "Rachel...was taken...by a big mean dog!" she replied still crying. "Don't worry ...which way did they go?" he asked. Ray pointed down the hall. "Ok, you go stay with Kioshi. I'll be back." he said to Ray and went under the snack table.

Ray nodded. Randy made sure no one was looking before he sneak away. He then slipped on his ninja mask and went after Rachel. The scrpodog ran to a class room. There were others waiting. Randy suddenly appeared in front of the scrpodog what had Rachel.

More came and surrounded him. They had him pinned down to the ground and they were doing to destroy him. One had it needle at his throat and was going to kill him. Randy tried to move his head away from it. "No wait!" he called out. It kept its tail there but listened.

"Listen fellas, you do know that Viceroy and Mcfist would love to see me get destroy in person. All you would probably get a big treat if you bring me there alive." he said trying to keep calm. The Scrpodogs glanced at each other and signaled Mcfist and Viceroy that they had the ninja.

Viceroy smiled. "Sir they caught him." he said. "That's great Viceroy but is it the real ninja?" Mcfist asked. He was wondering if it was just some kid in a costume for Halloween. Viceroy nodded. Mcfist grinned. "Good now we can get rid of the ninja once and for all." he said.

They headed to the Scrpodogs. Rachel was out cold. Randy was trying to think of a way to help him and Rachel escape. He then went into ninja cold rage and made an ice like capsule around himself. The Scrpodogs just kept him pinned there. Viceroy walked up.

A small drop of green liquid dropped out of now where and landed on the ice melting a small hole in it. Randy tried to make the ice thicker. More of the liquid dropped onto the ice and he heard growling then saw a Cheetah tail. "Ninja air fist!" Randy said and quickly used it to get free.

The Scrpodogs fell back and growled. The cheetah shook it off and growled. A scrpodog still had Rachel. Randy pulled out some bombs and threw them the Scrpodogs and went and attacked the one with Rachel. One pinned his scarf to the ground making it choke him.

Another pinned him to the ground and held its tail at his throat. Randy coughed looked up at its tail. Viceroy watched. It was about to kill him when the 'ninja' showed up and kicked it but it made a deep gash right under Randy's neck on his chest.

The black and blue ninja tried to help Rachel. Randy cried out in pain and slightly rolled over to his side. The Scrpodogs attacked them and Rachel wasn't waking. Kioshi mumbled something in Japanese then some of the Scrpodogs blew up. Randy tried to get up to help but collapsed onto the floor

He was losing blood. A cheetah shoved him to the ground making the wound bigger with its claws but not purposely. A girl with medium length black hair with navy blue streaks tackled the cheetah and knocked it out. Nomi appeared to help too.

Randy's breathing was more like gasping now and he was to fighting to stay awake. Rae was trying to get Rachel. Kioshi was holding off the Cheetah. Nomi and the girl, Nicki were now fighting the Scrpodogs leaving Randy vulnerable but only because they were being kept away from him.

Randy weakly pulled out a smoke bomb and then smashed it on the floor, making a big cloud of red and orange. He then used all his strength to get to the others. Kioshi saw Randy and helped him. Nomi and Nicki kept fighting. Mcfist went up to Viceroy. "So who's winning?" he asked.

"Us." He replied and Rae was knocked out along with Nicki and Nomi and Kioshi were now teamed up. Randy passed out and was lying on the floor. Some Scrpodogs growled and surrounded him. "Leave him alone!" Nomi demanded but got caught and Kioshi did too. Mcfist smiled. "Yes, we got them all." he said.


	25. Ninja dog

Chapter 75

Ninja dog

They took them to Mcfist's and had Randy tightly strapped to a table. Rachel wasn't waking up. Rae was with Nicki and Kioshi with Nomi. Randy slightly groaned in pain. Mcfist was with Viceroy. "We could kill him right now. It won't take much." Viceroy said.

"We could...but first we should unmask him, to see his secret identity!" Mcfist replied. Viceroy nodded. He was going to unmask him when a half Jack Russell and half Cocker spaniel attacked him. Mcfist jumped back. "What the Sam hill?" he exclaimed.

Randy's eyes opened up but quickly closed again. The dog then ran off. "What?" Viceroy mumbled. A girl with sandy caramel colored hair and caramel brown eyes jumped down from the rafters and landed in front of Viceroy, growling. Mcfist looked at Viceroy. Viceroy shrugged.

"You shall not hurt him." she said. "We're not going to hurt him...Just going to put him out of his misery." Mcfist said. The girl looked at Randy then back at them. "You're the reason for the misery." she replied. Mcfist looked at Viceroy. "Er we need better security." he said.

The girl cut Randy's ropes and picked him up and rescued the others and escaped quickly and went to Randy's. She took care of his wound. Randy was pale and come to when he felt his wounds being taken care of. The girl finished wrapping them up. "Are you alright?" she asked gently.

Everyone else was asleep. Randy slightly looked around then back at her and nodded yes. The girl smiled. "Um, Do you remember me?" she asked. "...I just met you... " Randy replied. She sighed then thought. She changed into her dog form. Randy raised an eyebrow. "You really don't remember me?" she asked changing back.

"No...Should I?" he asked slightly confused. The girl sighed. "Well it has been a long time. Last time I saw you, you were very little." she replied. "I'm Carmel." she replied. "I...Um guess you already know who I am." Randy said. Carmel smiled.

"Yes Randy. I do." she replied. "Wait, you know I'm the ninja?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes I do." she replied. Randy tried to sit up a little but quickly fell back down. "Argh! Bad idea." he exclaimed slightly gripping his chest. "Please be careful." Carmel said.

She was wondering if she should tell Randy her secret. Randy looked up at her. "Can do." he replied. "...So do you live here in Norrisville?" he asked. "I used to and still do but I got stuck in New York for a while so...Yes. I do live here." she replied.

"...Is there something bugging you?" he asked. "yes." she replied and sighed. She looked around for something. It was as if she had been here before. Randy watched and thought it was a little strange. Randy watched and thought it was a little strange.

Carmel picked up an old picture of Randy's mom, dad, a little 3 to 4 year old girl with Randy when he was very little and brought it over. Randy looked at it. "I don't remember seeing this pictures before." he said. Carmel smiled and handed it to him.

Randy took it and stared at the girl in the picture then looked at Carmel. Carmel smiled softly at him. Randy looked back at the picture. "...What the juice?" he said. Carmel sat down beside him. "Do you recognize her?" she said.

Randy looked at Carmel. "...Is this you?" he asked. Carmel nodded. "Yes. That is me." she replied. "If that's you...then does that mean you're..." he stopped and stared at her. She smiled. "Yes, I'm your sister." she replied softly.

 **(There was hope! Yes, I gave Randy a sister who can turn into a dog, wait no. A ninja dog!)**


End file.
